Space Ghost
Entrance Space Ghost sits at his desk saying "Greetings! I'm Space Ghost!" Special Moves Neutral B: Interview Space Ghost interviews any opponent who is close to his range (they must be close to his body for the attack to work properly). This move does not deal damage directly, but its effectiveness depends on the opponent's IQ. Opponents with a higher IQ will take longer times to answer questions. At any point, you can end the move by attacking the opponent answering. Side B: Destructo-Ray Space Ghost fires a laser from his power bands. However, SG can fire two types of lasers: If the attack is not charged, SG will fire short lasers that cause small damage on opponents. If you fire too many of these lasers, you must wait three seconds to use the attack again. If you attack is charged within six seconds, SG can fire a laser that locks onto a nearby opponent and cause an small explosion in the area they are in. Up B: Inviso Space Ghost turns invisible for three seconds. During this time, you can move around freely when invisible, but you are limited to one jump. You can also attack opponents in this state and use it as a teleportation recovery. Down B: Ghost Planet Crew Space Ghost summons either Zorak or Moltar to help him out with the fight. Unlike most summonable characters, Zorak and Moltar stay in one spot until they are KO'ed. Each one has a certain aspects that helps SG with some of his attacks. Zorak has stronger smash attacks and attacks faster, but can get KO'ed relatively easy. Moltar primarily helps with grabs, but has slower execution on his attacks. He is harder to KO than Zorak is, but it will take several hits to get rid of him. You must wait at least four seconds to summon one of them again after one of them gets KO'ed or after they disappear in ten seconds. Final Smash: Curses After a voice commands Space Ghost to "eat the flesh of humanoids to survive", his eyes turn red and he sees everything in a more distorted view, before remarking, "This guy's got a nice, bony head." After this, SG is possessed by the curse commanded, and can move towards any opponent to make his move. While he moves slower during this state, reaching an opponent can cause powerful blows to them. If he does reach an opponent, Space Ghost invisos behind them while making another remark before attacking them from behind to stun them and delivering several powerful attacks that increasingly cause more damage (up to six can be delivered). After the move ends, the curse wears off and the regular battle resumes. In addition, the victim chosen stays knocked out for two seconds before getting back up to fight. SG can have this curse for ten seconds if he does not reach an opponent, and the curse will wear off after that time frame ends if this occurs. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "Yuck!" KO Sound #2: "Why?!" Star KO: "BANJOOOOOOO!" Taunts Up: "Outer space shows are for children and stupid people." Side: "I've got a doodle in my noodle, and its name is Minkey Boodle!" Down: "Everybody shut up or I’ll whup ya like it’s the 60’s all over again!" Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: "There you have it. Your miserable little life." Option 2: "I was like, 'And that's why you're selling condos in mid-Georgia now!' " Option 3: "My work is done here." Lose Pose: SG sits at his desk looking bored. Regular Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Drives a lawnmower forwards. Smash Attacks * Sd: Plays an electric guitar while saying "All-righty!", which causes the guitar to produce soundwaves that cause electrical damage. * Up: Rides his TV monitor like a cowboy. * Dn: Pounds on his desk while shouting "NOTHING!", causing a fire to surround him. Tilt Attacks * Sd: Throws a diagonal punch. * Up: Moves his arms slightly upward while doing a silly dance. * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: Flexes his arms upwards while showing off his muscles. * D-Air: Throws * Grab: Grabs the opponent by the torso. * Forward: Throws the opponent forward with an interviewing gesture. * Back: * Up: Throws the opponent upwards, then shoots at them with a hunting gun. * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Zorak and Moltar's Attacks Zorak's Attacks: * Side Smash: Says "You're gone!", then fires a blast from his laser gun. * Up Smash: * Down Smash: Moltar's Attacks: * Grab: Grabs the opponent by the torso. * Forward Throw: * Back: * Up Throw: Throws the opponent upward through his control lever. * Down Throw: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Zero Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adult Swim Category:Male Category:Space Ghost Coast to Coast Category:90's Category:Hero Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:Adults